


Cooking with Love

by pachapple



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Nicole|The Gullible, Other, Rachel Addesso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachapple/pseuds/pachapple
Summary: Nicole and Rachel prepare Sunday roast.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cooking with Love

“No, honey, let me show you,” Nicole smiled softly, wrapping her hand gently around her young, distant cousin's own. “You have to mix it like this, see? Otherwise you’ll get chilli powder everywhere.” She let go after a moment when she knew that Rachel had understood.

Humming, Nicole turned back to preparing vegetables for the roast chicken, the scent of spices filling the air. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel turn to her, face scrunched in thought. “Nicole,” Rachel began, voice high and curious. “Why does your food taste sooo good?”

Nicole chuckled at that, eyes glinting with appreciation from the small compliment. “Because, Rachel, I make it with a lot of love,” She reached down and pinched the young girl's cheek who slapped playfully at her hand but smiled all the same. “The people I make dishes for, I also care for deeply- just like how I care for and enjoy cooking. Plus, my dishes have been passed down from family member to family for a long time. All of that love is in these dishes, which make it taste so great.”

“Ohh… So it’s kinda like how daddy’s love of watching cartoons has been passed down to me! All the shows we watch together are so much fun!” Rachel pointed out, grinning gleefully as she thought about the memories.

“Hm… I suppose so!” Nicole finished with her chopping and wiped her hands on her apron. Rachel had also finished mixing and so they prepared the tray, placing the vegetables and potatoes neatly around the base, sitting the chicken on top and generously coating it with the sauce Rachel had done her best to mix.

Nicole put the chicken in the oven before giving Rachel a high five. “Nicole, Rachel, come let me take a picture of you for my mum.” Rachel’s mother beckoned them while waving a camera in the air.

Rachel turned to Nicole and gave her the look. Everyone knew the “I want to be picked up now” look, and so Nicole did exactly that. She rested the girl on her hip- she was getting quite heavy now- and smiled, not turning to the camera. On the other hand, Rachel waved at the camera, eyes closed and mouth wide in a toothy grin.

Snap!

**Author's Note:**

> MSPFA - Mayhemanic (Go read it!!)


End file.
